This invention deals with shot shells that are useful for bird hunting. When hunting wild birds, such as pheasants, quail, ducks, partridge, and the like, it is often the situation where there is more than one hunter present. Typically, birds are hunted by casually walking through woods, fields, or in the case of ducks, in marshes and the like. Whenever a bird arises, typically more than one hunter is close enough to shoot at the bird and therefore, the bird might be hit by one or more hunters. The problem is always how one determines who actually shot the bird and therefore, who gets to keep the game.
A most modern subject in the field of hunting is to use colored shot in shot shells in order to determine who actually shot the game so that the actual shooter can claim such game, and, to identify the gauge of the shell on sight, said colored shot being prior art enameled shot.
Attempts have been made to provide modified ammunition for tracking wounded prey as found in U.S. Pat. No. 7,426,888, that issued to Hunt. That patent discloses ammunition in which the cartridge is equipped with a tracer agent which is part of the ammunition.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,823,495, that issued to Filho deals with a process for manufacturing tracking ammunition which contains labels for easy tracking and U.S. Pat. No. 8,146,505 to Huffman, deals with a projectile that has an outer casing that contain a marking material that unseals upon impact and allows the marking material to disperse.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 8,158,433 deals with a fragmented taggant coding system for tagging ammunition which uses an isotopic taggant.
None of these devices utilizes a colored shot for shot shells and none of these references provides a process for putting a permanent coloring onto shot for shot shell use.